User blog:Nick D Wolfwood/Episode 196
So i wanted to do a few things in a blog since i now spend more time on this wiki than any others. first i wanted to say hi so...... hi everyone. I've been around the circuits on various wikis - Bleach being the main one - but i love this series to pieces and can't get enough of it!! I also wanted to start off an episode blog so those of us in the community here can start rambling on about what's happening, how we think things are going, who we want to get squished - stupid Cyril - and whatever else related to the episodes. Before i start i would like to at least try to stay on topic with the episode, but by all means feel free to start your own blogs. of course i do have a few rules but they are few and only for our benefit: 1. Most importantly please be courteous about characters within the Manga and more importantly to other users making comments. If you want to ridicule the series or act offensively towards members of the community here then you'll find a swift ejection from conversations and most likely be blocked. 2. Please please no crack theories, a crack theory can be classed as something you have made up without any basis or reference to the series - for example a thousand level 200 Akuma all controlled by Cross wipe out the earl and Noah - yeah you may want it to happen but there is no basis for it at all. 3.Please try to stay on topic and in universe, i don't mind mentioning obvious homage's to other series but try to keep it to a minumum, and if we're not talking about what you're interested in please start your own blog. If you have any questions about this please ask an admin - so me - about it ^.^ and on to the actual blog (finally)!! So the episodes recently were kind of laking - i'm not much of a fan of the flashbacks when it only focuses on a single character - but since Alma has woken up I pretty much read every page with a slack jawed OMG face on!! i honestly can't belive the predicament everyone is in right now. not only have the order just nearly halved their military power they still have ALL the NOah to deal with. Lucky for everyone the Noah are taking a little bit of a back seat whilst the Thirds go Godzilla on everyone but they wont stay out of things for long. I'd love to see what the new Noah are capable of but i don't see it happening too soon since the mess they need to clean up is gigantic right now!! Alma and Kanda are all "i'll cut you into grated cheese"... "no i'll cut YOU into grated cheese" and now Allen has also decided to stick his oar in. Probably a bad idea considering he can't really afford to be cut to smithereens by Kanda right now!! I'd quite like to see how the pthers are dealing with things, poor Lenalee got blasted and we never saw any more and i doubt Timothy knows what to do!! also are there any Akuma for Krory to bite? dunno but if there's not he's screwed too!! So now Allen is gonna fight Kanda for real, maybe, or maybe Alma will just stick him in the back and the two Second's can carry on....... i can but wish!!! any comments greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts